


A Stretch

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: D-Structs was away from the cave, working at some scheme or planning one. Except for a slight concern that D-Structs leaving him behind might mean missing an adventure, Skrap-It was glad of the time alone.





	A Stretch

D-Structs was away from the cave, working at some scheme or planning one. Except for a slight concern that D-Structs leaving him behind might mean missing an adventure, Skrap-It was glad of the time alone. A whole stretch of it in which to amuse himself!

In his most secret corner, he arranged pebbles, twigs, and small pieces of scrap. He pretended that he was not his own unimpressive scraptool stature but huge. In his imagination he was moving boulders and whole trees. He was building.

His voice hissed and syllables scattered as he whispered to himself, "I'll trux it up."


End file.
